1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door structure comprising a slidably openable and closable slide door panel and a swingably openable and closable swing door panel.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of conventional vehicle door structures, one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-46271 has been known. The vehicle door structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-46271 comprises a slide door panel for opening and closing a front region of a rear door opening and a swing door panel for opening and closing a rear region of the rear door opening in cooperation with the slide door panel. The slide door panel slides longitudinally of a vehicle body through a slide mechanism. When the slide door panel is fully opened and overlaid on the swing door panel, the latter rotates with respect to the vehicle body through a hinge mechanism. The vehicle door structure also comprises a slide restriction mechanism for interlocking (locking) the swing door panel and the vehicle body with each other when the swing door panel is fully opened and overlaid on the swing door panel.
However, if the swing door panel is opened while the slide and swing door panels are not locked with each other even when the slide door panel is substantially fully opened so that the slide door panel is rotatable with the swing door panel in the vehicle door structure of the prior art mentioned above, the slide door panel may jounce or shift with respect to the swing door panel during when the swing door panel rotates.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door structure which can prevent the swing door panel from opening in the state where the slide and swing door panels are locked incompletely with each other.